


with ribbon and the taste of you

by warsfeil



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsfeil/pseuds/warsfeil
Summary: Leo would die for his sister. Well -- that much is obvious, he thinks; what older brotherwouldn’tdie for their younger sibling? That much is just the job of an older sibling.Mind the tags!





	with ribbon and the taste of you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is explicit incest, written for a commission. read at your own risk!

Leo would die for his sister. Well -- that much is obvious, he thinks; what older brother _wouldn’t_ die for their younger sibling? That much is just the job of an older sibling, but it feels considerably more important when it comes to Ruka. He would do, quite literally, anything for his precious Ruka. 

Ruka, whose teeth are currently worrying her bottom lip ever so slightly, recoiling back whenever she tastes the flavor of her own lip gloss and rubbing them together to repair the damage. He’s watched her do it three times now, and as cute as it is to watch the tip of her pink tongue dart across her lips, he finally leans forward, putting one of his hands on hers.

“Ruka-tan, you know, if there’s something on your mind -- you can tell me!” Leo says. He’s her knight, isn’t he, and when something is so clearly bothering her, it’s the least he can do to wash it away. 

Ruka’s eyes are wide when she looks at him, lips pressed tight enough together that Leo can feel the distinct feeling of anxiety building in his torso.

“Oniichan,” she says, finally, and squeezes his hand reassuringly, “will you do me a favor?”

“Of course!” Leo’s agreement is near-instantaneous. For her, he would move the stars from the sky, conquer an unknown land, battle his way through a forest fire. “Anything!” 

He remembers, sometimes -- the sight of her eyes filled with tears, the pitying look of his parents when he wouldn’t come down for dinner for weeks on end, the sound of her voice cracking when she’d try to get him to leave his self-imposed room of solitude -- and it’s only strengthened his resolve, concreted his desire to never let her down like that again.

“Come with me,” Ruka says, and twines his fingers through Leo’s properly, standing up. The layers of her skirt falls around her knees as she moves, fabric dropping into place automatically, and Leo follows her lead without thinking of it. He’s the knight to her princess, and he’ll follow wherever she wants him to go.

She leads him into his room, moving through his apartment with the ease of familiarity that she’s gained since he moved out at the end of high school. It’s half a surprise, because Leo had intended to take her _out_ for their date today, to buy her some cute new hair accessories and maybe dessert--

“Oniichan,” Ruka says again, taking a breath in and holding it to steel her will. She’s come a long way from the slip of a girl she used to be, delicate and fragile and in need of protection at all times. She’s stronger, now, and watching her come into her own has been more rewarding than anything else Leo has ever done in his entire life.

Ruka looks at him, eyes bright and green and filled with a determination that brings Leo back to memories of himself, at that age -- but so much better, so much less dirty and broken than Leo wound up.

“There’s,” she says, slowly, trying to moderate her speech so that she doesn’t stumble over her words, “nothing wrong with me, right?”

Leo’s eyes widen. “Of course there isn’t! There isn’t a thing wrong with you, Ruka-tan! Did someone else say there was? I’ll beat them up for you -- wah, no, that’s too violent -- but I’ll take care of them for you, don’t worry--”

“Oniichan!” Ruka puffs her cheeks out, and Leo breaks off in his tirade, mind still reeling to catch up and not focus on beating up the faceless gremlins in his mind that clearly insulted Ruka. “If there’s nothing wrong with me, then w-why--” She swallows, cheeks red, and picks back up right where she left off. “--Why do you run away everytime you kiss me?”

Leo freezes. He can feel each individual part of his cheeks as they slowly gain color and heat, stretching all the way back to his ears and down his shoulders. 

“That’s not--” Leo starts.

“It is!” Ruka cuts him off, and a part of Leo is _so proud_ , because even if she’s calling Leo out she’s doing such a good job of it. “You never stay for long, and you never -- want to do --”

She breaks off, there, and Leo is pretty sure his blush might be going over the entirety of his body, at this point. 

It’s the truth, regrettably enough, that Leo keeps running. He’s been saying his “I love you”’s his whole life, but meaning them as deeply as he means it with Ruka, well, that’s new territory. Dating his little sister is not the weirdest part of his entire life (he’s pretty sure that’s Eichi, or the Sakuma siblings, or something involving the sheer insanity that was his highschool existence), but it’s the part of his life he wants to keep untainted by all of his mistakes. 

“I,” Leo starts, and then cuts off, because the only things that come to mind for him to say are just excuses, and he doesn’t want to give those to Ruka. 

“If we’re dating--” Ruka starts, then drags her gaze away, flushing. She bites down onto her lip again, taking in a deep breath through her nose that makes her trademark pigtails jostle in on themselves. “--then I want us to act like a couple that’s dating, oniichan!” 

It’s, honestly, a little like cupid materializing _just_ to shoot an arrow straight through Leo’s heart. The demand coupled with her plaintive tone; the familiar way she shoots a sentence out all at once so she can’t falter over it; ending with _oniichan_ \-- ahh, if Leo didn’t know any better, he would think his little sister was some sort of mastermind, capable of manipulating anyone to suit her whims.

“Okay,” Leo agrees, because Leo can’t deny her anything, much less something that actually makes sense. The fact that Leo’s fight or flight instinct kicks in whenever they kiss, heavily weighted towards “flight” and leading to him finding some desperate excuse to leave… is the truth, and it isn’t that he’s doing it intentionally, but, well, the idea of actually being intimate with someone he loves as much as Ruka is a bit overwhelming.

Leo feels a little like a schoolgirl in love, sometimes, when he looks at her. 

“Okay,” Ruka repeats back, like the matter is closed and finalized. She sits on the edge of her bed, and then scoots back a few more inches, setting her hand down next to her and looking back at Leo. “Come here?”

It’s a command that’s phrased as a question, iron wrapped in delicate layers of ribbon, and Leo drops, automatically, hard enough that the bed bounces under his weight. Ruka ignores it, leans forward and closes her eyes, and Leo can hear his heartbeat _pounding_ in his head, in his wrist, in his chest.

When Ruka presses their lips together, there’s silence inside Leo’s skull for a moment. The constant cacophony of thoughts and worries and concepts are all halted, every process redirected into concentrating on _this_ and nothing else. 

“Oniichan,” Ruka says, quietly, pulling away mere centimeters, close enough that Leo can still smell her lip gloss. “I-- I want to do more than just kiss you.”

“Oh,” Leo starts, because something like that deserves an answer, and then -- “Oh!” He starts to pull back, but Ruka reaches up, grabs onto the front of her shirt in a grip that’s considerably stronger than he was expecting when she looks so slight. 

There aren’t words to express what Leo is feeling, all sorts of emotions jumbled up inside of him with absolutely nowhere to go. The terror that he’ll manage to hurt Ruka, somehow, of tarnishing something so beautiful; the deep, underlying sense that he doesn’t deserve her, to touch her or to have her smile at him or to kiss her; the sweet feeling of the love that he feels, that’s slowly changed from the regular kind of sibling love when he first held her as a newborn into something decidedly different.

“You’re my little sister,” Leo says, a little quieter than he means to, because the only thing in his head is the chord to a song he hasn’t composed yet (a moonlight love song designed for Ruka’s ears only, he thinks). “But you aren’t _little_ anymore, are you?”

Ruka nods, furious and determined, and Leo thinks that he can see in her all the positive traits he has in himself reflected back, perfected until there’s no flaws left. Ahh… it probably isn’t good to put her on that much of a pedestal.

“So,” Ruka starts, swallows, takes in a deep breath. “So -- will you? With me?”

Leo wants to avert his gaze and run out of the room, but it isn’t because he doesn’t want to be with Ruka. It’s because he _does_ , and that’s far scarier than the alternative. 

“Yes,” Leo says, and takes her hand in his, lacing their fingers. He doesn’t try to patronize her with questions like _are you sure_ or _only if you’re ready_ because it’s _Ruka_ ; she doesn’t do things without thinking about them first, and this isn’t exactly out of the blue as much as Leo might pretend it is.

Suzu’s definitely been a bad influence. Good influence? Hm.

“Okay,” Ruka smiles, and Leo’s heart melts. “I have one more request.” 

“Anything,” Leo promises. “I’ll do anything you want, Ruka-tan!”

Ruka stands up, and Leo’s hand falls back into his lap as she moves. She steps over to her nightstand, taking out a small coil of ribbon from the drawer, and then looking at Leo. She takes in a breath deep enough that her whole chest heaves, and Leo can see the way she breathes like a singer, now, professional and without even meaning to.

“I don’t want you to be able to get away,” Ruka says, slowly uncoiling the ribbon in her hands. 

Suzu is definitely a bad influence, Leo mentally amends, unless Ruka has been hiding a bondage fetish this entire time, but it really seems more likely that it’s the fault of that school and her friends. He’s pretty sure they could give Yumenosaki a run for their money in terms of sheer craziness, but he also really doesn’t want to test that when he’s already graduated.

“Ah,” Leo says. His brain is short circuiting a little, trying to reconcile the idea of pure, perfect Ruka and being tied up with ribbon.

“You need to take your shirt off first,” Ruka says, and she finally breaks eye contact, looking off into the general vicinity of her desk. A plush music note sits on the desk, something Leo won for her at a festival years ago because it turned out his aim was good at more than just archery when Ruka was involved, and she focuses her gaze on that to steady herself.

“I’m not intending to run away from you, you know!” Leo says it, but his hands raise up to start unbuttoning his shirt regardless, and the look that Ruka fixes him with makes him feel more than a little chastised. He continues speaking rapidly, a desperate attempt to not dig himself any deeper. “I’d never run away from you! You’re -- my perfect Ruka. I’d have to be insane to run away from you!”

Ruka’s face very clearly reads that he is, in fact, certifiably insane, but she doesn’t _say_ it, at least. She just watches as Leo’s shirt comes off his shoulders, her cheeks as pink as the flush that spreads down Leo’s neck.

“You were running before,” she says, and there’s a hint of a pout in her voice. She steps closer as he puts his shirt on the nightstand, as neatly folded as he can manage, and then crawls onto the bed next to him. “I don’t want you to run, this time.”

So, apparently, she’ll make sure he doesn’t. He has to admire that level of dedication. 

“Give me your wrists,” Ruka says, and it’s cute, because even her demands are given so politely. 

Leo holds his wrists out, obediently, and she wraps the ribbon around them, securing them together. It’s a bond that Leo could break without trying, could easily twist his wrists until the bindings gave way, but he doesn’t. Ruka leans forward, pressing a knee in between his legs to steady herself, slipping his hands up and over his head until Leo is pressed back against the surface of the bed. The swell of her breasts is a light pressure against his bare chest as she moves, affixing the ribbon to the bed. She ties more tightly, here, and finishes automatically with the flourish of a bow.

“Don’t pull too much,” she says, and there isn’t a single thing that Leo can think to say in response when she’s leaning over him, supporting herself with the palms of her hands flat against the bed and her falling down around them both, and she reaches up to tuck an errant strand behind her ear automatically. 

“Tell me if it hurts,” Ruka continues, and she drags her thumbs across the ribbon where it’s pressed flat to Leo’s wrists, decorative and functional at the same time. “Or if it goes numb.” 

“I promise,” Leo says, and his cheerful, irreverent tone falls a little flat with how breathless it is. 

The air is cold on his chest when Ruka moves back up, and she straddles him with tentative confidence, like she’s almost afraid of how daring she’s being. 

She raises a hand to her own shirt, hand trembling faintly as her fingers grip the trim. She takes a breath, closing her eyes for the duration of an inhale -- a beat -- and the exhale, and when her eyes fall back to Leo’s, she’s no longer shaking.

“I’m gonna stare,” Leo says, because it feels like something he needs to warn her about -- that he’s going to commit all of this to memory, something he’ll never forget even if his name and his friends and his ability to compose all fade into darkness one day.

“I want you to,” Ruka says, softly, and pulls off her shirt in a swift motion. 

The second the shirt is gone Leo forgets it ever existed. There’s the gentle swell of her breasts against the her bra -- white, with little ribbons down at the bottom, weaving in and out in a careful pattern; there’s the straight line down her stomach, the muscles just barely visible under the surface of her stomach; the faint, almost invisible dusting of hair that dips down below the hem of her skirt. Her chest rises with every inhale, and Leo nearly suffocates on the sheer, overwhelming sensory overload, arousal slipping through him like a wildfire.

“You’re beautiful,” he says. “You’re my beautiful Ruka--”

She doesn’t try to interrupt him with words, but with a kiss, leaning down to silence him with her own lips. Leo tugs automatically at his bindings, still loose enough that he won’t inadvertently hurt himself, but a physical reminder. He wants to reach out, to cup her breasts in his hand through her bra, to run his fingers through her hair, to press his thumbs down the plane of her back. 

He’s limited to this: to the press of lips against lips. The wire of her bra digs into his chest where she’s pressed against him, and her body is a steady weight where it’s spread over his lap, contact enough to make him feel a little like he’s losing grip on his sanity.

No, he lost that a long time ago, didn’t he? Long before he ever had his first impure thought about his little sister.

“Don’t say anything,” Ruka says, quietly, when she pulls back, and Leo bites down on his own tongue hard enough that it hurts. She takes another steadying breath, and then sits upright, splaying a hand on Leo’s bare stomach for balance. He knows she must be able to feel how hard he is already, pressing up against the confines of his slacks, but she just reorients herself before raising a hand to her bra clasp. She holds it steady with her other hand, takes off one strap and then the other, and the few seconds delay where she holds it against her chest is almost criminally tantalizing. She drops it, finally, the last barrier between herself and partial nudity, and Leo’s mouth goes dry in the same instant than his cock decides it’s going to be _painfully_ hard.

“I know,” Ruka says, before Leo can say anything. There’s a world of compliments whirling about inside of his head, proclamations for his love for her mixing with concepts that are too vulgar for him to ever voice, and she manages to silence them all. “B-but it’s too embarrassing, so you can’t _say_ anything, oniichan!”

“I love you,” Leo replies, instead, dragging his eyes away from the picture of her half-naked across his thighs. 

Ruka doesn’t reply immediately, carefully lifting herself up so that she can see what she’s doing before she reaches down to unzip Leo’s pants. 

“Ah, ah, careful-- it’ll just come out--” Leo says, and suddenly he’s world’s more embarrassed than he was a few seconds ago. He didn’t mind being shirtless, but being more exposed than that-- in front of Ruka; _because_ of Ruka--

“Good,” Ruka says, with a little huff, cheeks puffed slightly in something like a pout. Leo regrets not wearing underwear that morning for a solid fourth of a second before the thought is pushed back out of his brain, replaced with the feeling of cold air on his cock as Ruka manages to undo the buttons. 

“Oh,” she says, eyes a little wider than they were before. 

“I-- it isn’t that big!” Leo protests, squirming a little under Ruka’s gaze. He’s seen his share of dicks in the wild, it comes with the territory of being in a male idol course for three years, but--!

“I-is it--” Ruka starts, her hand doing an awkward grabbing motion like she’s trying to figure out the best way to grab a wild snake, “--is it going to get bigger?”

Leo flushes hot and cold simultaneously, shaking his body with enough vigor that he rattles the headboard where his wrists are affixed to the wood. “It’s as big as it gets!” He’s pretty sure, anyway; he doesn’t think he’s ever been quite so aroused as he is in this moment.

“Okay,” Ruka says, with only a _hint_ of dubiousness in her tone. “I-- tell me if I do it wrong.”

“You’ll do everything right,” Leo assures her, eyes riveted as she reaches forward with more confidence, carefully dragging her fingertips along the shaft of his cock. The second she makes contact, things like _words_ and _communication_ fly out of his mind and he makes a noise that’s absolutely more lewd than he ever meant to be around his sister.

“Oh,” Ruka says, again, eyes equally wide but a much more satisfied expression on her face. 

She removes her fingers, shifting her weight on the bed again, and Leo can’t quite tell if he’s grateful for the momentary pause in the ruthless destruction of his synapses or desperately frustrated at the loss. Her fingers are warm when they brush against his hips, and he lifts his hips up obligingly so she can pull his pants off all the way. He kicks, a little, careful to make sure he doesn’t jostle her too much, trying to rid himself of the last bit of his clothing like a butterfly shedding the last vestiges of its cocoon. A very horny butterfly.

He probably shouldn’t think in similes when having sex. 

The fact that Leo is the one entirely naked underneath Ruka doesn’t escape his notice, but it feels like the way things should be. He’ll gladly lay all parts of himself bare in front of Ruka; even the embarrassing parts, even the unfinished parts. 

Ruka brings her hands up to her hips, carefully undoing the side zipper on her skirt and pulling it down off her hips with a slowness borne of shyness. It comes across as unintentionally teasing, every centimeter of flesh exposed a centimeter more than Leo has ever seen in this context, and he watches it with rapt interest, focused on the way the lines of her underwear press against her hips.

Her panties match her discarded bra, which is a nice touch. 

“Ruka,” Leo says, because it doesn’t count as saying anything if it’s just her name, right? “Ruka--”

Before she gets rid of the skirt entirely, she reaches into the hidden pocket, pulling out the small, foil package, and Leo’s mouth goes dry enough that even her name is too much for him to say.

Ruka drops the skirt onto the floor, and when she lowers herself back onto his thighs this time he can feel the damp patch in her underwear. His stomach fails to drop and decides instead to do an entire miniature rollercoaster inside the confines of his abdomen. 

When Ruka opens the condom, she’s concentrating on it hard enough that she doesn’t seem to be paying Leo any real attention. His cock -- sure, that gets attention as she carefully grabs it, rolling the condom on with a look so intense she might as well be sitting for her college entrance exams.

“Where did you--”

“Oniichan,” Ruka says, fingers brushing against his cock over the thin layer of rubber. “It’s my last year of highschool.”

Leo blames Suzu, instantaneously and wholeheartedly, but he has the common sense not to immediately voice his theory. 

Ruka moves her fingers again, tracing the line of Leo’s dick with quiet contemplation. “Does it still feel okay?” she asks, hesitantly, and Leo nods so hard he feels like he might snap something, arms jerking against the ribbon restraint.

“I can feel you,” Leo says, reassuring and maybe a little too eager all at the same time. He’s come a long way from being willing to run away from the idea of physical intimacy with Ruka, he supposes, but it’s a thought to unravel another day. “You feel amazing.”

Ruka blushes all over again at that, but looks satisfied all the same, so maybe it was the right thing to say? Ahh, Leo’s no good at this talking thing, but afterwards he’ll write her a song that no one else is ever allowed to listen to, and that will convey his feelings.

“Okay,” Ruka says, and for a moment, all she does is keep moving her hand. She isn’t applying much pressure, just light strokes with the tips of her fingers. Leo might not be the most sexually experienced university boy he knows, but he definitely needs more than that to have any hope of coming -- but if Ruka knows enough to pinch the tip of the condom, then she’s probably fully aware that she’s only teasing.

“Ruka-tan,” Leo whines, finally breaking his attempt at keeping silent and still. He can’t help but squirm a little, shoulders flexing against the bed. “Ehh, please--”

Ruka’s eyes jump to his face, and she bites her lip again for a split second before she nods. “Okay,” she says. “Okay.” 

She’s very clearly psyching herself up for it, and Leo can’t blame her, because he would be psyching himself up for all of this is he wasn’t tied down. He lifts his leg, foot sliding a few inches across the bed, so that he can rub his thigh against Ruka as he rises. He meant it as a comforting touch, but instead he just feels how damp her panties are and his head starts swimming around with a degree of violence he hadn’t previously known as possible. 

It feels almost like he blacks out for a second, the frame rate of his vision dropping to about five per second, interspersed with visual snow -- and by the time he bites down on his lip hard enough for it to hurt to clear his head, Ruka has one leg out of her panties. It feels almost like stop motion, a series of images on a movie reel of his life: her panties in her hands, on the floor; Ruka exposed before him, completely; her hand wrapping once more around his cock as she starts to line up, intent and concentrating.

“If it hurts, make sure--”

“You’d never hurt me,” Ruka says, with absolute certainty, and the feeling that her trust inspires in him is warm and curled in the pit of his stomach. Later, he might feel shame -- he’s not really worthy of being the person Ruka should love like this; he isn’t a good enough person to warrant any of this -- but he can’t manage a single negative feeling when he’s in the midst of it all.

Ruka moves slowly, centimeter by centimeter, like she’s waiting for something that isn’t happening. Leo’s breath catches in his throat and he’d swear his heart stops beating entirely the second they make contact, Ruka lowering herself down onto his cock with absolute precision. Her breathing is shakier; Leo can hear it, in the absence of being able to hear his own heart or his own breathing. All he can hear is her; she’s all he can think of.

“Ruka,” Leo breathes with air he didn’t know he had still in his lungs. It’s a good thing his hands are tied, because he already aches to grab onto her hips, to speed things up, to feel himself fully sheathed inside of her instead of this slow gravitational pull.

“I-it,” Ruka starts, voice wavering, “it doesn’t hurt, oniichan--”

And then she’s there, pressed fully against him, hands pressed against his torso to steady herself while her breathing fluctuates. 

_Good_ , Leo wants to say, but he can’t manage to spare the focus to voice a single opinion when Ruka is so warm around him, hot heat and so _tight_ that Leo doesn’t know how he’s managing to fit.

Leo’s hips move without him being able to stop it. Tiny rolls upwards, the movement too jerky to be intentional. Everytime he realizes he snaps back down, trying to let Ruka adjust, trying to let Ruka do exactly what she needs. She’s breathing with her mouth parted, fingernails pressing hard enough into Leo’s stomach to leave thin white lines.

“It doesn’t hurt at all,” Ruka repeats, slightly more confident and even more undone. She’s moving too, rocking her hips forward to meet every miniscule motion that Leo makes, establishing something that’s almost like a rhythm without any of them moving more than an inch.

“Ruka,” Leo says, because _you’re beautiful_ and _you feel so good_ and _please never stop_ all have considerably too many syllables. “Ruka--”

Ruka lifts up, slowly, and Leo can’t help the strangled noise he makes when she lowers back down, a little more forcefully than she had before. She lets out a startled noise, a vowel sound that hangs in the air. 

Then she repeats the motion, and Leo is lost to the rhythm of it. There isn’t much he can do from his position; he’s completely at the mercy of Ruka’s pace, and he doesn’t even try to do anything but follow along. Each thrust is its own note in a song that’s moving steadily with a crescendo that rings in his ears, surrounds the quiet, breathy noises that Ruka makes.

Ruka leans forward, knees digging into the bed as she drops to one elbow. For a second, Leo thinks she’s going to kiss him again, but she doesn’t make it that far, forehead pressing against his collarbone as she moves, hips keeping up a rhythm that Leo can feel more than he can see.

His fingertips are going faintly numb from where he’s been twisting the ribbon without meaning to, but he can’t do much more than flex his muscles, twitch his fingers to get the feeling back into them. It’s just static, just background noise, because everytime Ruka slides down on his cock he sees stars. Her hand is moving, too, and Leo’s fingers twitch again, more insistently, with the desire for it to be his fingers between her legs, to be the one helping get her off--

Well, he’s still helping, he supposes. He just wants to be helping even more. He can never be too greedy, when Ruka is as cute as she is, breasts pressed against him and those quiet noises she keeps making falling from her lips like a summer rain.

“Oniichan,” Ruka says, and it’s a moan and a plea and it’s so much, it’s too much for Leo’s heart to handle. 

“Ruka, Ruka, Ruka--” 

Leo wants this to last forever. He wants this moment to drag on into infinity, loop back in around itself so that he never forgets this feeling of Ruka wrapped around him, of how in love he is in this moment, of how easily she could command him to destroy an entire country and he _would_ , and he would for her.

Ruka clamps down around him when she comes, tight and squeezing and so hot that Leo feels like he’s catching fire in the most arousing way. He can’t last forever when she’s this beautiful, when it feels this good, but oh, how he wishes he could.

“ _Ruka_ ,” he breathes, once more, as her hips shake and her toes press into the mattress. She muffles herself into his chest, and Leo wants to tell her not to be embarrassed, not to hide a single thing from him because every part of her is so perfect --

It isn’t fireworks or explosions behind his eyes when he comes. It feels like coming home; like being absolutely safe and completely in love, and that’s better than anything else he could have asked for. His vision _does_ go black, and the only reason he’s even aware of it is because he has to force his eyes to work again so that he can see Ruka, breathing heavily on his chest, hair an absolute mess.

“Nnn,” Ruka manages, the first of them to stir. She puts a palm on the bed like she might be about to push herself up, and then decides the better of it. Leo is softening still inside of her, and it’s a little uncomfortable, but he wouldn’t stop it from happening for the world.

“I love you,” Leo murmurs, again, even though she knows, even though he’s said it before. He’ll say it a thousand times just to make sure she never forgets, especially after this. He’ll be exactly the kind of brother that she thinks he is, a person good enough to be worthy of her. 

“I,” Ruka says, the cadence of her voice still irregular, “love you, oniichan.”

She raises her head, slowly, and manages to push herself up enough to disentangle them entirely. She moves up in a slow wiggle, reaching up to grab at the ribbons and deftly undo them. She lets out an irritated huff, grabbing Leo’s wrist and pulling it down so she can rotate it slightly.

“Ah--” Leo starts, because apparently there’s more than one part of his body oversensitive right now. 

“I told you not to pull,” Ruka chides him, gently, rubbing her fingers across the light indentations the restraints have left on him. “You could have hurt yourself.”

“Anything can be healed with a kiss from Ruka-tan!” Leo says, managing to summon the last vestiges of energy he has left inside of him when all he wants to do is wrap his arms around Ruka and go to sleep. 

Ruka glances at him for a second, and then nods, firmly, like she understands the situation.

“I’ll make it better,” she promises, “after we shower.”

“Ehh, that’s so long--” But Leo drags himself up, regardless, because he’ll shower for her. He’ll do anything she commands, forever.


End file.
